


Last sunset I'll see

by xMadDisaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Believed Betrayal, Birth, Death, F/M, Focuses on emotions, Heartbreak, I don't know what else to tag, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mpreg, One-Shot, Rape, not very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadDisaster/pseuds/xMadDisaster
Summary: When Levi finds his boyfriend and best friend in bed together he instantly believes the worst.But he couldn't be more wrong. But will he realize the truth in time?





	1. CHAPTER ONE: EREN

**Author's Note:**

> Had the sudden urge last night, to make myself cry profoundly. Thus this idea went running through my head! I made it a one-shot, because I don’t think I’d ever do it justice as a multi-chapter. But I’d still love to know what you guys think of this.
> 
> There's a playlist of song's I put together that fit this fic; You don't have to listen to it while you read, but if you want to, here it is ^^  
> [ Last sunset I'll see • Playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0AQbWgm2XGXu7gBI0oIUk1favzWfnZqS)
> 
> Now for the serious stuff. 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING**  
>  This one-shot is based around rape. Though you will not read the act itself, it will be mentioned throughout and you’ll witness the emotional, physical and mental side effects that come with it.  
> I do not claim to know first hand what it is like, to go through such a tragic experience, but I have seen first hand what it does to people; I’ll be drawing on that experience. Please remember this is fiction; I do not condone rape and do not want to see anyone suffer like Eren does in this fic.

Tear glazed eyes slowly fell upon the figure looming in the doorway. The figure of the one person he never wanted to see him like this. Levi. The raven stared, heart breaking with every unspoken second as he stared at the scene in front of him. His best friend, and his boyfriend, at it in their bed. If only he knew the truth. If only he knew Eren had never wanted this, never wanted to hurt him...would never do so…

“Y-You...W-Whore….” whore. That’s what he was now. Just a filthy, disgusting whore. He hadn’t been able to fight off his attacker, he’d been weak and easily overpowered. And now the one person he loved more than life itself was there; tears streaming down his cheeks, his hands curled into fists. _Levi_. “G-Get out!” GO ON, GET OUT!” he screamed. The tall blonde said nothing as he pulled on his clothes. But Eren could see that smug look of satisfaction on his face and it made him sick to the core. Once he’d left, Eren shakily pulled himself off the bed, wrapped in the bed sheet that he wanted to burn.

“L-Levi...it...it wasn’t….” he couldn’t tell him. How could he tell him that he was weak, that he wasn’t the strong individual, his lover had so believed he was. He’d be laughed at, humiliated. The great Eren Yeager, who always spared with his friends and took pride in his physical appearance, was overpowered and…..raped. 

“I said. Get. Out.” Levi croaked, his eyes not once falling upon the taller. The boy he’d given his heart and soul too. A boy he’d told himself to stay away from, from fear of hurting him. _How wrong he’d been_. When the boy didn’t budge, Levi grabbed his pile of clothes, before roughly manhandling the boy before him, and pushed him through the house. Wrenching the door open, they were faced with two females, Hange and Mikasa. All three pair of eyes widened, and watched the scene before them as Levi barged past, shoving Eren roughly down the steps. Not caring that the boy tripped and fell down the last too, resulting in cuts on his arms; and threw the pile of clothes at him. “And never….talk to me...again.” he snarled, the tears still flowing. 

Eren watched as his heart, his soul...his lover, stormed back in, quickly followed by the three woman. Even his best friend had looked at him strangely, but she was Levi’s sister. He knew she’d take his side over his. As the black door slammed shut, his own tears flowed harder and faster. Eren winced as he pulled himself up, from the pavement and hugged his clothes to his chest. He ignored the pains shooting throughout his body, and the painful and wet feeling between his ass cheeks, as he limped his way to his childhood home. The boy received more strange looks than he’d care to imagine, but none of that mattered. Not anymore. As he knocked on the green door, he tried to hold it together. He really did. But when that said door opened and he was faced with the shocked face of the older woman, he just couldn’t hold it in any longer. The tears flowed uncontrollably and as much as he didn’t want it, he allowed his mother to wrap her arms around him, gasping at the sight of her son breaking down in front of her. 

Karla gently maneuvered him into the house, pushing the door shut behind them, before leading him through to the bathroom. Nothing needed to be said, she felt him flinch when she touched him, she saw the fear in his eyes as she lead him into the pristine bathroom. She didn’t need her boy to voice his troubles, because she’d been able to put two and two together. So when she carefully helped him into the warm bubble filled water, her eyes instantly fell on the dark, already forming bruises. And when the boy hissed in pain while lowering himself into the water, it was all the evidence she needed. 

Karla sat herself down on the floor beside the bathtub, gently stroking her hand through the messy chocolate locks, while her son stared at the opposite walls with dead eyes. She’d kill whoever it was who’d done this to her baby. It was nearly half an hour, before Eren finally spoke. Before he finally croaked out the words _“I couldn’t stop him.”_ Karla watched with pained eyes as the boy before her became a shadow of his former self. Croaking the word _weak_ over and over, like a mantra. Hot tears slowly ran down her tanned cheeks, but she said nothing. Because nothing would help. She could tell him it wasn’t true, that he wasn’t weak, that he would get Levi back...but none that would help. So instead she simply sat and watched as her son broke down before her, rocking back and forth ever so slightly. He head resting upon his knees as the heat of the water slowly brought the scattered bruises to light. Tainting his once perfectly golden skin. 

 

-x-

 

A week had passed and none of his friends were talking to him. Eren had know this would happen, slowly but surely, they’d all stopped texting him, even Armin. So when he knocked on door to his apartment and was faced with the boy’s slightly shocked expression, when he opened the door, he knew this wasn’t going to go the way he’d been hoping. “Hey…” he whispered quietly, Green eyes seeking out blue. But those blue eyes never met his.

“Uh...hi…” Armin looked away, the guilt clear on his face but still Eren hoped he was wrong. Armin wouldn’t abandon him. Not his best friend.

“I...I was hoping we could talk?”

“He doesn’t want to talk to you.” A gruff, stern voice echoed through the apartment, from behind the blonde. Eren lifted his gaze to land on the tall ‘horse’ two toned haired male, who was walking toward the pair. 

“I…” But Eren had no response. 

Armin looked to his feet, shuffling nervously. “What you did to Levi was disgusting. You’re lucky Mikasa hasn’t killed you yet.” Jean growled. “Now...go Yeager. No one wants to be known for having a whore like you as a friend.” He muttered. 

Eren’s eyes widened slightly at the words, but he said nothing. _He had no fight left._ His eyes flickered down to the blonde, trying to seek out his blue ones, but Armin kept his gaze firmly on the ground. So he let his own gaze drop, refusing to let them see the tears that were threatening to fall. No, instead he turned on his heel and began to walk away. But as he entered the lift and turned, he let his gaze return to the blonde one last time before the doors shut. Those blue eyes he’d always admired were filled with tears, almost pleading for forgiveness as he watched his best friend leave his life for good. As soon as the doors shut, Eren’s legs gave out, his lean body crumpling to the floor as his mask faded away and the fragile boy was revealed. 

\----

Eren couldn’t remember how he got home, but now as he lay in bed crying into his pillow while his mother and father watched in fear from the door, the boy couldn’t think of anything better than death. Being without the raven made his heart ache harder than anything ever could. It hurt more than the physical pain he was still in from the incident. Even now as the slight burning sensation continued to linger, he’d take it over the pain of his heart breaking, any day. But this was what he deserved wasn’t it. He should have fought the man off him, shouldn’t have let him overpowered him so easily. He was insubstantial. 

 

-x-

It’d been almost three months now. And every day continued to be painful. Getting worse with each day. No one spoke to him any more. Everyone had taken the raven’s side. Not that he could blame them. Mikasa had made sure everyone knew how much of a fuck up he was. But he couldn’t find it in himself to hate her. She was right after all. Armin had seen his mother at the store a month ago and told her he was sorry. That he still loved Eren, that he hadn’t wanted things to go this way. But Karla, knowing the truth had shot him down, shocking everyone; she’d told him that their friendship should have meant more to him than a ‘stupid’ relationship. She’d told him as it was. That of all the times Eren had been there for him, he’d done it out of his pure heart, yet Armin, who she’d thought had felt the same, couldn’t even spare a minute to listen to his side of the story. Karla had wanted to shout at him, to tell him the truth and brand him as a monster to not even trying to listen to her son. But she knew Eren wouldn’t want that. So after telling the blonde to never talk to her or her family ever again, she left. She left and never looked back at the crying blonde, who was now seeing the error of his ways. 

“Eren...Yeager?….” Eren looked up slowly, his eyes falling on the female in a white coat. Hitch. Hitch was a friend of Levi’s - not a close friend, but a friend either way. It was just his luck, to get her as his doctor, but he wasn’t allowed to have his father because of them being related, and Hitch was actually qualified for this type of appointment. Nodding slowly, the boy pulled himself up and followed her into the examination room before sitting himself down on the examination bed. “Okay. Just lift up your top and push down your jeans slightly please.” she explained, though she was trying to be professional, he could easily tell the force in her voice and the slight glare to her eyes as they flickered over him. Eren did as he was instructed and as soon as he had some cold gel was placed onto his lower abdomen. Hitch roughly began to move the paddle over his slightly curved belly, ignoring his obvious discomfort, but that was all forgotten once the sound of a heartbeat echoed through the room. “You’re about four months already.” she muttered, clearly not very interested, but Eren visibly relaxed. Four months, that meant Levi was the father. When she turned the screen towards him, Eren gazed upon his little ray of hope. His eyes filling with tears. At least he’d got something right. He knew it’d be hard, but he’d make sure his baby got the life they deserved. He’d love them, spoil them rotten and overall try to be the best mother he could be. 

Hitch rolled her eyes, tapping away to print the scan before shutting it down and beginning to pack it all away. As Eren wiped away the gel, Hitch refused to look at him, but seeing the smile on his face annoyed her. “I wouldn’t tell Levi if I were you.” Eren looked up quickly, he was about to ask why, but it seemed she wasn’t done. “He’s with Petra now. He’s happy. They’re happy together. And he doesn’t need you ruining it.” and with that she walked out, leaving the door open for him. The boy stared at the space she’d once been stood. Levi was with Petra? He felt his chest tighten and his hand automatically fall to his tummy. That hurt more than he thought it ever could. But Hitch was right. He couldn’t ruin their happiness. 

 

\----

As Eren walked down the sidewalk, his oversized hoodie wrapped tightly around his lean figure, his teeth chattered, but he couldn’t seem to care. Eyes darted around slowly. There were couples everywhere and it only made it hurt more. Eren tried to fight off the tears, he really did. But green eyes landed on a familiar pair, enjoying an early dinner in an expensive restaurant, Eren felt his chest tighten, his throat close up and the tears silently fall. _Levi and Petra._ Levi looked happy, he was smiling as he held her hand, talking so freely. He never did that with him. Eren knew the longer he stared the more likely it’d become that he’d be spotted. So Eren did the only thing he could. He sped up and walked as quickly as he could pass the restaurant, trying to ignore the ache within his chest. He’d known he’d lose Levi. He’d always known. He just never thought the raven would move on so quickly. 

-x-

 

Three months turned into four, and four turned into five. As time went on, Eren spent more of his time curled up in bed, doing nothing but stare at the wall opposite. _Somewhere along the lines, everything fell apart. In a blur of self hatred and sadness, he lost who he was._ His parents tried to comfort him, tried to tell him he’d be okay; tried to get him to interact, to take him out, even if it was for a simple walk in the park - but nothing worked. Nothing ever worked. Over the course of the two months, Armin and Sasha had tried to text him, to talk to him. But he ignored them. Maybe he should be thankful that they were trying. But he knew it’d only cause them more trouble. Their other half's were firmly on Levi’s side; and he knew that if he talked to them, they’d be ridiculed. 

Last night Eren had heard his parents whispering when they thought he was asleep. They said Erwin and Levi were still friends. That Erwin had told him Eren had lured him on and when he’s refused to do it, had spiked his drink. Eren didn’t know how Levi could fall for it. Fall for the lies. No. He could; Erwin was a master at lying and manipulation, so it didn’t come as a shock at all. 

The boy was finally out of the house and it was only because he had a scan that day. But as he lay there, his attention wasn’t on Hitch, it wasn’t even on his baby. It was on the elegant envelope on the side. Or specifically the wedding invitation resting on top of it and the beautifully writen golden words _You and a plus one of your choice, are invited to the wedding of - Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral._ Eren’s heart sped up, he wasn’t shocked at how quickly this had happened. What if she was pregnant like he was? Possibly, or maybe Levi just really had fallen in love. This time no tears fell though; his eyes burned but no tears fell. 

Hitch must have realised she was talking to herself and directed her dull gaze towards the male, but noticing he wasn’t even looking at her, turned her attention to the invitation. She didn’t know why, but seeing that dead look in his eyes did something to her. She’d noticed when he walked in that, despite the ever growing baby bump, he’d lost a lot of weight. She’d been trying to tell him to eat more, but clearly the boy wasn’t listening and now she knew why. Sighing she tapped his arm, finally gaining his attention. “There seems to be a small flutter with your baby's heart beat, I’m going to schedule you an appointment to have it checked out,” she began, her eyes searching his, but they were void of all emotion. “I heard you were having some discomfort, do you mind if I just take a look?” Eren shrugged wordless which caught her off guard slightly, but despite it she carried on with the job in hand. 

Pulling on some gloves, she placed a sheet over him and waited while he removed his jeans and boxers, which took much slower than she thought it would. Once ready, she directed him, in what to do with his legs and she prepared the lube and instruments, Hitch noticed how Eren tensed and looked away. She frowned slightly at the sight but tried not to dwell on it. That was until she bent down and her eyes fell onto the scaring. Her frown deepened, and as she ran her finger over one of them, she noted how Eren jumped. She knew what these were from. Forced and probably dry, entry. That didn’t sound like something Levi would do. As she inspected the wounds, her mind drifted back to something Levi had said when the whole ‘affair’ had come to light _He even had the nerve to cry_. Hitch suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Had Eren been innocent this entire time? “Eren, how did you get these scars?” She asked in a much softer voice as she stood up, pulling off the gloves and watched as Eren thumbled to put his clothes back on. But the boy said nothing, just avoided her gaze. “It’s just...those wounds are common signs of -”

“I’d like to go now please.” his voice was hoarse, and Hitch knew in that instant she’d hit the nail on the head. Eren hadn’t cheated. He’d been raped. Nodding, she printed off another scan and handed it to him as he hopped of the bed. 

“I’ll arrange that appointment with you soon” Eren simply nodded, not wanting to say anything else. So he took the scan and began to leave, but before he could Hitch spoke up once more. “And Eren...if you need someone to talk too, I’m right here...or I can get you some professional support. There’s support groups or one-on-one counseling….” Eren said nothing again. He simply left, not wanting to talk about it.

As soon as the boy had gone, Eld, also dressed in his normal white coat, entered the room, frowning as he did. “Was that Eren I just saw?” Hitch nodded, sitting down on the chair, suddenly feeling very tired. “Does Levi know he’s pregnant?” Hitch shook her head, all this new information running through her head. Who else knew? His parents probably, but did anyone else? “Shouldn’t we -”

 

“He was raped.” she couldn’t stop herself, it just slipped out. Her eyes slowly glanced up to the now confused looking Eld. “Scarring...around his anus…” she whispered. Eld’s eyes widened in realisation to what she was saying. 

“Are you saying, Erwin raped him?” Hitch nodded, gulping past the lump that had formed in her throat. They had to do something, but because of patient confidentiality they couldn’t. Oh Eren….what had they all done?

 

-x-

As the months passed, Eren grew more tired, more lonely, and as much as he wanted to keep his baby safe; he just didn’t have the willpower anymore. Sitting in the cafe across from his mother and father, Eren stared into his cup of tea, his hand gently stroking over his bump. The rest of his body was rather thin, which his parents and doctors were all worried about, but Eren couldn’t seem to find it in him to care. “How about this weekend?” his mother’s voice suddenly filtered through causing the boy to glance up at her. Realising her son hadn’t been listening, Karla sighed and lifted her gaze back to him. “The spare bedroom, your father and I were just saying we should start decorating it, this weekend.” 

“Oh...yeah…cool…” Eren muttered quietly.

“I was thinking...we could paint it blue...or maybe green...And I thought maybe we could stick up winnie the pooh characters up, or maybe trains…” Karla watched her son’s expression carefully. Eren was about to reply when the bell above the door, signalling a new customer, chimed. His eyes slowly drifted up only to land on a small group of people….his former friends. When Armin’s eyes landed on him, he quickly diverted his gaze back to his tea. He wanted the floor to swallow him whole. He stroked over his tummy, trying to listen only to his heartbeat. Noting her son’s slight change in demeanor, Karla looked up towards the door and locked eyes with each member of the group (Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha and Connie). Tutting the female turned around, not even trying to seem polite to them.

“Shall we go?” Grisha asked quietly, flicking his gaze between his wife and son. 

“No way. We are not leaving because of some nasty people…” she muttered. Eren didn’t dare look up, but he could tell that all eyes were on him, or specifically on his large belly. “So...as I was saying, Trains or Winnie the Pooh for your boy’s bedroom?” She asked, this time in a louder voice, clearly trying to show she wasn’t in any way scared of those ‘kids’. 

“Uhh….Winnie the Pooh…” Eren whispered. He took a sip of his tea and sighed softly. “And...could the walls be a creamy yellow? I think it’d suit the characters better.” Karla nodded, a bright smile spreading across her lips at her son’s suggestion.

“Who’s the father?” Mikasa suddenly spat. Her eyes ablaze with anger. 

“Who do you think? Your pathetic brother of course.” Karla snapped back as she spun around to face the group. “And don’t you ever speak to my son like that again, young lady. How about you remember who it was that took you in when your brother couldn’t.” Her eyes were narrowed on the ravenette, her tone clearly indicating she wasn’t to be messed with. 

Mikasa looked like she was going to say something back but Armin spoke up first. “H-How far gone are you? D-Do you know the sex yet?” his demeanor was much calmer, his voice gentler, though laced with fear. After all, he was still struggling with what he’d done to Eren. When Eren didn’t answer, he expected Karla to have a go at him again but she didn’t. Instead Grisha spoke up. 

“He’s six months and it’s a boy…”

Armin smiled at that. A boy, Eren had always wanted a son. 

“C-Can we go?” Eren suddenly whispered, his eyes glued to the table. Karla finally sighed and nodded, glancing to her husband he nodded and stood before heading to pay for the bill. Karla helped her son up, looping her arm with his.

“Come on, let’s go home and watch a movie.” she suggested, though she knew as soon as they entered the house, Eren would more than likely go to his room and lay on his bed staring at the wall again. It was all he did these days. Leaving the cafe, the family didn’t say another word to the group of friends. Leaving them standing there, most looking shocked, the other two looking pissed off. 

Armin watched the family walk away from them, his eyes welling with tears. He missed his best friend, he was the worst friend in the world and he knew it. 

-x-

As Hitch and Eld entered the bar, which had been hired out privately for the group, the sound of laughter assaulted their ears quickly. Eyes landed on the group, and Hitch instantly felt herself tense up. The group consisted of Levi, Petra (who was literally hanging off him waving her jeweled hand around), Mike, Nanaba, Hange, Gunther, Oluo, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Armin, Historia, Ymir, Annie, Marco, Reiner, Bertolt _and Erwin_. Hitch felt sick looking at him. “I can’t do this…” she whispered. Eld frowned, but he understood her point. He too felt sick looking at someone they considered a friend, knowing what he’d done to that poor innocent boy. 

“We’re here for Levi and Petra…” 

“They shouldn’t even be together!” she hissed, which caught the attention of a few of the others.

“Hey guys! Come on over! We got you some drinks!” Hange yelled, waving her hand frantically. Eld smiled slightly and began to walk forward, that was until he noted that Hitch hadn’t moved. Turning back, his eyes landed on the female, nodding his head in a beckoning motion.

“I can’t do this...I can’t.” she muttered, slowly backing away. That got everyone looking towards the pair. 

“Hitch.” Eld warned, heading back to the female. “We have too, they’re our friends.” he spoke in a hushed whisper, trying not to draw more attention, though it wasn’t working. 

“No! This...this is wrong! IT’S SICK!” she snapped, tears filled her eyes, threatening to fall. 

“Hitch-”

“He’s innocent Eld!”

“We don’t know that for sure-”

“I saw the fucking evidence!” Hitch screamed, his head shaking back and forth. Everyone else just stared in confusion. 

“Who is?” Historia asked innocently, her big blue eyes darting between the pair. 

“He needs to know.” 

“No Hitch! We can’t break Eren’s confidentiality! His father is our fucking boss!” he hissed. He wasn’t angry at her, he got it, he really did. But Eld knew the consequences. He knew what would happen if they broke the rules. 

“Eren?” Armin’s eyes widened. What were they on about? Petra suddenly started laughing, shaking her head, putting two and two together. 

“Him? Innocent? Yeah and I’m the queen of England.” 

At that Hitch saw red, “He is innocent! He never fucking cheated-” 

“I walked in on him Hitch.” Levi deadpanned with an angry glare. 

“NO!” Everyone stopped at that, they’d never seen Hitch so angry before, Eld grabbed her shoulder, but he knew it was too late. There was no stopping her now. “You walked in on him being _raped_ ” she hissed. Her eyes were ablaze with anger as she looked towards Erwin in particular. 

“You’re crazy.” he simply scoffed. 

“Oh? Am I? And all the evidence? Like all the scars he has from where you ripped him open!” she bellowed. “You’re a fucking monster!”

Levi stared, his eyes wide, the sick rising within him. He wanted to throw up. Was it true? “H-How...How do you know….”

“He’s been seeing me for the past Eight and a half months - Congratulations, _daddy_ ” She knew she shouldn’t be angry at Levi, and yet she couldn’t help it. He should have seen the truth, he should have known Eren could never cheat on him. She wanted to smack him, scream at him. Eren had lost _everything_ and he’d gone on like it hadn’t mattered, like their five years together meant nothing. 

Levi stared into space, the night in question rushing back into his mind. Eren crying, Erwin looking less than sorry…. _oh god_. He wanted to be sick, _Eren_. “Is it true?” he whispered, everyone knew he was talking to Erwin now, his eyes slowly falling onto the taller male. 

Erwin rolled his eyes and Levi wanted to punch him right then. “As if!” he laughed. _Laughed_. “They’re just trying to pull us apart Levi. Can’t you see that? - he was begging for it, he was throwing himself at me, said you were cheating...I was drunk.”

The world stopped there and then. Levi stared at the blonde, his breathing stopping dead in it’s track before he remembered how to breath. “You said he drugged you. You said he was throwing himself at another guy….” Everybody stayed quiet as Levi connected the dots. “Eren was innocent...you raped him. Didn’t you….”

Moments passed before a chuckle left the blonde’s lips. Most gasped, Armin’s eyes widened - what had he done? “He fucking deserved it. The prick wasn’t right for you. You were making the biggest mistake of your life! I did you a favour.” Levi’s eye twitched. A favour? He loved Eren. He loved him more than life itself….Eren...Oh Eren. _What have I done…_ As the blonde laughed, Levi shot forward, his hand wrapping around his neck tightly and shoving him backwards off the chair. He’d kill him. 

Levi was so lost in his anger that he didn’t hear the phone ringing in the background. His entire being was set on killing the man before him, while others tried to pull him off. “Karla?” He was aware of Hitch’s worried sounding voice, but he couldn’t stop, seeing the man scrambling below him, gasping for air...he needed more. “Okay, Okay keep calm, we’re on our way, get plenty of towels and water, and keep Eren calm!” _Eren_. 

\----  
_”Get that camera out of my face brat.” Levi grumbled gruffly, shoving the younger away when he got to close with the video camera he’d just found in the loft._

_“But Leeeeevi!” he whined, pouting cutely. “I want to show everyone how gorgeous my man is!” he giggled, climbing close to him again and turning the camera onto them both. “HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!”_

_“Tch.” Despite his mood, Levi couldn’t help the warm feeling he was experiencing, creeping through his chest. This idiot was the one he loved. He was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with._

\----

“LEVI!” Mikasa pulled at her brother’s shoulder again. She had to get him to snap out of it. Yes she wanted to kill Erwin too, but right now he needed to be somewhere else. “Levi! Eren’s in labor!” Something snapped in Levi in that moment, his hands trembled, loosening instantly as his eyes shifted to his sister. “You need to go. That’s your baby, Levi….” His baby. Eren and his baby. He’d look like Eren, and would be a brat just like him. That’s what Levi had always thought. He wanted to hold him, kiss him and promise the world to his little boy. He had to be a perfect father. He deserved it. It took the raven several moments to snap out of his daze but when he did he pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his car keys before stumbling to the door. He was going to meet his baby, his little boy. He needed a present though, something he could give to him, to say hello, to say _i love you_. “Levi!” As he climbed into his car Mikasa and Armin rushed out to meet him. “Can we come too? Please we need to apologize to Eren…” Levi simply nodded, shutting his door and starting the car once they were in and buckled up.

“I’m stopping to get him a teddy.” he whispered, as he sped along the roads. The other two simply hummed, their eyes on the road. Both were scared that Eren would throw them out. Hell, he had every right. But they hoped he wouldn’t. The pair didn’t even notice Levi climbing out the car or that they had stopped for that matter. Levi ran into the store, quickly searching the baby department, and grabbed the little stuff elephant. It was small, but not too small, and it was fluffy, but not enough that it would deemed unsafe. Rushing to the counter, he paid for it hastily and then ran back to the car. The rest of the journey didn’t take long at all. But the entire time his mind had been firmly on what his son would look like. Would he have brown hair, or black? Green eyes or Silver? He hoped he’d take after Eren more. Eren was the beautiful one, and if their son looked anything like him, he’d be a heartthrob, not that he would let anyone close to his boy. 

Pulling up outside the house, a bright smile was etched into his lips as he thought about his son. He was a dad...him...Levi Ackerman. A man who’d never wanted kids until he met Eren. Now he was desperate to hold his baby boy. Climbing out the car, the three walked towards the house; but that was when everything came crashing down. Outside on the steps was hit, tears streaming down her cheeks, even though her face was buried into her knees, Levi could see the tears. He didn’t need to ask. He didn’t want to know. His feet moved before his brain could catch up and once he’d come back to reality, he found himself in the doorway of the living room watching the scene unfold in front of him. 

Eld was lent over the lifeless tiny form, his lips on his, breathing air into his lungs and then swapping to chest compressions using two fingers. The boy was limp and blue, but even from where he stood he could see the black messy strands of hair, and although he couldn’t see his eyes, he could bet they were a vibrant green. Sobbing was also filling the room, and his eyes slowly fell upon the boy whose legs were covered in blood, his normally tanned skin pale and sickly. And his dead eyes resting on their boy. Levi’s heart stopped at the scene. Was this his punishment? Was this his punishment for not seeing the truth soon enough? His legs buckled, his body falling to the ground. His eyes watching his boys chest rise and fall, but not from his own breath. He’d failed him. He’d failed him and he’d never even got to say hello. His fingers wrapped around the teddy tighter, trying desperately not to cry. But no matter how hard he willed for them to go away, it didn’t work. He soon felt the hot tears fall down his cheeks. Only serving as a reminder that he’d never get to comfort his boy when he cried. 

Blood shot eyes, met another pair and Levi prayed for forgiveness. For those eyes to not hate him any more than he already did. Slowly he managed to crawl towards the brunette, his free hand fumbling for his “I’m sorry….” his voice was hoarse, and wrecked. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“I forgive you.” Eren Yeager. The most perfect being on this earth. Levi remembered why he’d fallen for him in the first place. Fingers entwined, once tanned skin no longer contrasting with pale. The pair sat in silence. His head resting against the others as nobody said a word. Not even Mikasa and Armin as they reached the doorway. This was his punishment for being blind to the truth. His boy had lost his life because of him. And he’d remind himself of that for days to come…

 

\----

_“Daddy, how did you meet mommy?”_

_Silver eyes gazed into sea green, and a soft smile worked it’s way onto his thin lips. The Raven climbed into his son’s bed, wrapping his arms around him tightly, gently not enough to hurt. “Well...It was when your mommy was in his final year of University. He was looking for a job and just happened to have applied for one at my company.” he began._

_Little eyes, sparkled at they listened to their daddy’s soothing voice, he loved stories about his parents because they were also so full of love, and they made him laugh, but mostly, it was the love he enjoyed the most._

_“The idiot managed to trip over his own feet and knocked me flying...thus causing me to spill my tea all over myself.” The little boy giggled at the thought. His mommy was still very clumsy, he often tripped over his feet still._

_“Honestly, it was love at first sight. Despite being wet, and my back hurting like a...lot.” he mentally scolded himself for almost swearing. “Seeing those bright green, wide, eyes gazing back at me, made me forget it all.” Hearing his little boy yawn, Levi gazed down and smiled. Kissing his beautiful messy black hair, he snuggled him down into the bed properly. “I knew back then, in that moment. I wanted him...and I wanted you….” As his baby drifted off to sleep, a smile etched firmly upon his face. Levi gently climbed out of the bed and tucked him in. “Good night my little angel.”_

_Levi left the room, closing the door, once he’d turned the light off and headed through to his own bedroom. Sighing he began to get undressed, popping his bones and stretching his aching muscles as he did. “Did he ask about how we met again?” the soft, sleepy sounding voice floated across the room, causing all the tension in his body to dissipate._

_“Yeah…” Levi sighed softly, smiling over at his husband as he lay in bed. Stripping down to just his boxers, Levi placed his clothes into the hamper before climbing into bed himself. “He was out like a light, afterwards.” Eren smiled fondly, Levi was always the best calming both himself and their son down, and making them sleepy. He loved it._

_Slowly Levi inched his way further down the bed, pressing his lips to the males swollen tummy. “Hello princess….” he whispered, “How’s daddy’s little girl doing, hmm? Are you behaving?”  
_

\----

 

As the silence loomed over them all, cheeks stained with tears, the only sound to wake them from their mourning was a cry, echoing through the room as bright green eyes searched for their mommy and daddy.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

I'm currently in the process of making this one-shot a multi-one-shot. 

**What does this actually mean, though?**  
This means I'll be working on adding more one-shots for this story. I'll be naming the chapters after who they belong too (who's prov it is). But most importantly; you'll be getting the answers you've all been wanting! :)

So; the next part will be Levi's prov and it will start at the exact same place as Eren's did. 

I hope to see you all once it's posted X

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I'm so sorry if this was crappy and not in anyway interesting. I just had the urge to write it.... (I'm also sorry if there are any typo's....I spent all day before work writing this, then a couple of hours at work writing it, and a few of hours after work -- I'm spent! NIGHT NIGHT xD)
> 
> Also, I was going to have the ending include a chat between Eren and Levi, where Eren explains that he didn't want Levi seeing him as weak, so let him see him as the villain rather than the Victim so he wouldn't feel disgusted by him. BUT I preferred this ending :) it's simple but it works. (also the baby was originally going to stay dead. But I just couldn't do it..)


End file.
